Is He Really an Idiot If It's About Her?
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: Percy's an idiot, or so everyone says. The one where Annabeth gets hurt and Percy cares a bit too much. Best friend AU. One-shot.


**This is something I quickly wrote because I saw a prompt and I had time to kill. Is it cute, funny? I hope so. Let me know what you think because REVIEWS mean A LOT to me. Thanks! Hopefully you enjoy.**

 **Words w/out AN: 1024**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth, Jasper**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Is He Really an Idiot If It's About Her?

* * *

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." A distressed voice murmured into the ringing phone. The person on the other end of the phone picked up. "Mom, MOM, mom. I think she's dying. Something happened, and uh, she got hurt, and she's just lying there. Mom I think she's dead."

"It's very clear that I'm not dying, Seaweed Brain." Another, slightly more annoyed voice said back to the person on the phone.

"Shush Annabeth, save your strength." Percy replied, his tone solemn. As if he was already planning her funeral.

"Uh, Hello? Is everything alright?" Sally's voice emitted from the phone.

Annabeth yelled back, "Everything's fine Sally, Percy's just being over dramatic, as usual." She tossed a stern look at Percy.

"Well if it's nothing serious I should get back to writing my book. I trust you kids you take care of each other?" Sally replied.

"Of course, I wouldn't let this Seaweed Brain get hurt over here." Annabeth said, which earned a glare from Percy.

"I'll have you know I am able to take care of myself." Percy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well it seems like everything is fine, I should get going." Sally said, and hung up after.

"I can't believe you thought I was dying." Annabeth scoffed.

"I didn't know what else to think! You were laying on the ground gushing blood." Percy moved to try and get a better look at Annabeth's scraped knee.

"Gushing blood? I can count the amount of drops of blood I see. Four. There are exactly four drops of blood." Annabeth tried to stand up, but Percy kept held her down.

"Stop moving, you need to save your energy. And it is _way_ more than four. You must've hit your head when you tripped because your counting skills aren't up to par right now." Percy said, a determined look in his eyes. "Just let me call an ambulance real quick, and we can head to the hospital, alright?"

"No! Not alright. I understand you care about my well being, I care about you too! But honestly, I'm fine."

Percy looked her over. She was standing fully now, and her scraped knee was barely noticeable. She didn't seem to be injured in any other way. Percy wanted to be _absolutely_ positive, before they went and did anything even potentially dangerous. After all, her well being was his number one concern.

"Fine, no hospital. But as your personal doctor, I prohibit you from any dangerous activities. Ever. That includes walking. So let me just text one of our friends, they can give us a ride back to my place and we can watch movies for the rest of the day, alright?"

Annabeth sighed in defeat. She wondered why her best friend had to be this way. Sure, his incredible loyalty and how he cared about others before himself was nice. Amazing actually, even endearing, and more than _definitely_ cute. But sometimes he was extremely obtuse and didn't realize that nobody was actually in any danger. Of course she still appreciated him and everything he does.

Annabeth, giving up with trying to argue with her endearing best friend, realizing this is how he is with her and how it's always going to be, called out to him. "Who are you texting?"

Percy looked up from his phone, tearing his eyes off the screen to lock eyes with her. "I'm texting the group chat and whoever responds first is the one I'm texting."

"What did you say?"

"Not too much, I wanted to be as fast as possible, so I gave them general idea. _Accident with Annabeth, gushing blood, possible death. Help, we're at the park._ " He relayed his message back to Annabeth.

Hazel was the first to reply. Followed by Jason, then the rest of their friends.

 _Hazel: Oh my gosh, what happened?_

 _Jason: Stay there! I'm omw_

 _Leo: Should we all meet at the hospital?_

 _Frank: Is she breathing? Send a pic of the injury_

Percy told Annabeth about all of the messages, slightly guilty that he made all of his friends guilty. But he's still adamant that there's a chance she could die.

Annabeth just laughed, "Percy, you're an idiot."

He just brushed the comment aside, saying how she's _worth_ the fuss and took out his phone. He snapped a pic of her knee and sent it to the group chat. He swooped in beside Annabeth, putting an arm around Annabeth's waist, and if that didn't cause her heartbeat to rise, she didn't know _what_ will.

"Come on, I see Jason's car, I'll help you get there."

Annabeth figured his arm around her waist wasn't doing much to support her since she was just walking normally, but she didn't complain about it. Once they got near Jason's car, he rushed out and held open a door for Annabeth. She got in and Percy entered beside her. The feel of his body really _wasn't_ helping her concentrate.

Jason hopped back into the driver's seat and was the first to talk. "Annabeth are you alright? You don't look like you're dying. Where do you wanna go? The hospital?"

"Percy's apartment please." Annabeth replied, "And no, I'm not dying, Percy's just over dramatic."

"Wait so you're fine?"

"I'm perfect."

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You're an idiot."

Percy just grinned, pressing further into Annabeth's side. He checked his phone and saw some new texts.

 _Leo: Wait, That's the injury?_

 _Frank: I don't even see anything_

 _Hazel: Jason don't even bother going_

 _Piper: Hey percy_

 _Percy: Yeah?_

 _Piper: Youre an idiot_

 _Percy: A lot of people have called me that today_

 _Leo: I wonder why_

Jason dropped them off at Percy's apartment and shot a glare at Percy. Annabeth gave him an apologetic smile, Percy oblivious to this all started walking towards the door. "Thanks Jason!" He shot over his shoulder. Jason got back in his car muttering.

Annabeth considered calling Percy an idiot again, but as they sat together on the couch in Percy's apartment. Annabeth pressed into his side, Percy's arm draped around her, gently rubbing her side. She realized that this idiot was her best friend, he was _her_ idiot.


End file.
